The Life and Lies of Lily and James Potter
by The May Waters
Summary: Starting from fifth year, this is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter and just how they came together. The secret meetings of the marauders, full moon adventures, aspiring Death Eaters, giggling girls, whispers of mudblood, love, jealousy, and a terrifying curse.
1. Fifth Year Feelings

Title: The Life and Lies of Lily and James Potter

Summary: Starting from fifth year, this is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter and just how they came together. The secret meetings of the marauders, full moon adventures, aspiring Death Eaters, giggling girls, whispers of mudblood, love, jealousy, and a terrifying curse.

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Lily Evans, Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon, and an OC- Sara Rickman

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the new project I've been itching to write for ages now. I had this idea a while back and I was originally going to start it with their first year, but I'm already doing one of those with Mint-Chocolate-Leaves, so I didn't want to do another one. Instead I'm starting it from this point. Thanks to ArwenFairTinuviel for helping me with some of my flow and British slang as well. I owe you. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

Fifth Year Feelings

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was down by the river with her best friend Severus Snape. They were just laying, watching the clouds float happily above them, the river gurgling beneath their feet, which were bare and resting in the cool water. The willow tree above them waved lazily in the wind. Lily had her arms resting behind her head, her green eyes occasionally drifting to look at Severus who had his eyes resolutely glued to the cerulean skyline. His hooked nose looking more prominent as his black hair fell back away from his face. He had been born with a hair condition and as his parents were on the poorer side of life, couldn't always keep up with his needs. Severus smirked as he felt her eyes land on him once more and he turned his head, his eyes finally falling to meet her bright green.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked quietly, knowing he would hear every word.

"I was considering whether the cloud was a shape-shifting dragon or just a bunny rabbit in disguise, but I was pulled away from my contrasting thoughts." Lily giggled, the sound resonating in his ears, his lips curling into something of a smile.

"Sometimes, I wish we could still do sleepovers like we did when we were nine, we could gaze out at the stars and try and match constellations, making up stories about every formation, true or not."

"Those were the days," Severus agreed, his eyes met the clouds again and a pleasantly confused look graced his pale features. Lily let her eyes drift to the sky once more, thinking about how she was craving ice-cream which looked a little too much like the fluffy pillows above. She cringed away when a shout echoed across the grass, Severus immediately pushed himself up at the noise.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you get your butt in here this instant!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then Lily," Severus shot her a half smile.

"Bye Sev, I might owl you." Lily reached up and hugged him, pressing her lips to his cheek quickly.

"I'll keep an eye out for it," Severus hurried away across the grass, back towards his little rundown house with the hidden paths behind books. Lily brushed the offending articles from her clothing and hair and made her way back towards the slightly nicer part of town. Lily entered her house just as Petunia was leaving to meet her own boyfriend. This week it was a man named Eric Burnest. Petunia turned her nose up as they passed by each other, Lily heading to her room.

Sighing she sat down at her desk and fiddled with a quill, looking at her pile of homework she had yet to complete, with only a week until school would start again. Groaning Lily pulled the pile towards her and began to work. Cracking her knuckles after finishing three essays and a reading assignment, she took a moment to let her fingers fall into the familiar pattern of talking "long distance" with Severus.

_Severus,_

_I hope you're not in too much trouble? Your father isn't drunk again is he? I don't really want to see you with any more bruises; I just wish sometimes I could protect you from him. My mum says she wants to send another care package over, but I told her the last one ended up in the trash, so she's a bit put out. Have you made a start on any of the homework yet? I know you'll berate me again for waiting so long to even start; I had good intentions at the start of the summer. You know how it always ends up though, the summer days with you tend to slip by without my noticing. I hope I can make my work subpar, the professors never judge our summer homework quite as hashly. I can't wait until I'm seventeen, then I can use magic whenever I like at home. Owl me back as soon as possible, I think my mum is calling for dinner._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

Lily wrapped up the parchment, let out a small sharp whistle to call Beauty to her. She had named the burrowing owl so for its tendency to curl up in the blanket near the bookshelf, or even into corners of the bookshelf itself. It reminded her of the tale of Beauty and the Beast and so, the owl had become Beauty. She tied the small letter to the owls' leg and off it flew through the window. Lily remembered how she had finally gotten her own owl. A couple weeks into the summer she had received her school list along with a happy surprise, a prefect's badge. Severus' letter had held the same honor, both friends had been overjoyed, and Lily's mum had bought Severus a special gift as his parents had not. Lily skipped down the stairs and sat herself at the set table, Petunia was already there as well paying extraordinary attention to the design on the plates.

"How is your boyfriend Petunia?" Lily tried.

"Normal," Petunia hissed as their mother placed a bowl of mashed potatoes in the middle of the table.

"Everyone ready to eat?" Marie smiled at her two daughters.

Their father had passed away the year before in a car crash. They had struggled to pay for everything they needed and Lily had taken a small summer job to help pay for her school books. It's why she treasured Beauty so much, because she was a special gift. The last Christmas she had received a handmade sweater with a few holes in it, which barely fit but Lily couldn't have asked for anything more. James Potter however had gifted her, a real onyx necklace with silver chain. She had angrily confronted him over the gift, asking if he really found the need to flaunt his riches in front of those who might struggle to get by. It was however resting in the box it had come in on her dresser. She figured James saw it as a victory, but luckily it must've gotten through to him because he had settled for a card on her birthday in January.

There was a knock on the door and Marie stood to answer.

"Lily would you set another place? We have a guest."

"On it," Lily stood and hurried to the kitchen cupboards, setting another place for the mystery guest. She turned to find Severus standing in the dining room. Lily passed him a kind smile and took his hand, pulling him to sit down with them.

"I hear the big tests are this year, do you think you're ready for them?" Marie asked kindly as Petunia pouted at being surrounded by 'freaks'.

"Well, there is still quite a lot to learn before we can take the tests at the end of the year, I hope I will be prepared enough."

* * *

><p>"Would you get your lazy butt of the couch and help me clean the house up?" James hollered towards Sirius who was lounging on one of the many luxurious Potter manor couches. Sirius raised the magazine he was reading over his head, lifting it awkwardly, so he could look up at his best friend.<p>

"Why?"

"Remus and Peter are coming over soon and Moony had a hard night last week."

"It's just the guys! Come on James, you're acting as though some birds are coming to have a good go at us."

James glared in protest.

"Sirius, would you just help me?" he growled.

Sirius chose this moment to disappear behind the magazine once more. "I'd rather not."

"Padfoot-"

"Boys, dinner," A female voice called through the house. Sirius was off the couch within moments, rushing past James and through Potter Manor to his place at the table. When James entered the dining room, only slightly more dignified, seconds later-his mother and father were waiting quietly for him. The table was piled high with food, much more than four people could conceivably eat, but James knew it would all be gone by the end of the meal. His mother's cooking was delicious and James could only pick up on a few of the meals, not being a master at the stove.

James sat next to his father, trying to avoid the smug look Sirius was giving him. Charlus Potter was an aging man with a twinkle in his hazel eyes, his neatly combed black hair rested perfectly upon his balding head. He had a crooked smile and a crook in his back from slouching at a young age. Dorea Potter née Black was much different than her husband in all ways except her tidy hair. She had soft, black curls which rested delicately around her face; her cheery essence filled with her healthy pallor. Neither parent knew why James' hair grew all over the place, but Charlus thought he recalled an uncle on his side who had hair similar to their son's.

Contrasting her husband's liveliness, Dorea had a sad look about her brown eyes, a result of severing all ties with her large family when marrying Charlus. Labeled as a blood traitor, she had been swept from the Black family tree; a disgrace, to all those who had once known her. She was spoken of as the "white sheep" of the Black Family. It had become a running joke among the Black family to call anyone who was out of the ordinary a "white sheep" in contrast to their already dark name-further separating those who may be considered good, loving, or clean among a dark arts oriented society. Dorea Potter could still be seen, pouring over old photographs from the years when she was still in good graces with her family. Her favorite niece at one time had been Walburga Black, but the relationship had been cut short upon her dismissal as a Black heir. Her latest reports on the once sweet child were given by Sirius who despised his mother with every drop of blood in his body. Her presence repulsed him, which had broken Dorea's feelings and memories of the girl obsessed with pretty flowers, butterflies, and simple jewelry. Nevertheless, Dorea had found happiness again. She loved her husband and her son more than anything in the world; she was pleased to have Sirius as something of a second son as well. It seemed as though, slowly, she was being reunited with her old family.

Dinner was an almost silent affair, small comments cropping up every so often about the coming school year, the boys' futures, and to much chagrin-possible love interests. Yet when Lily had been brought up, James was strangely quiet; Sirius had stared at him as though he had two heads. For the past four years, just the thought of Lily had led to three hour discussions on just one aspect of her personality. Dorea was used to her sons' rants and tales of rejection. After a moment, James mumbled something about Lily's red hair, a faint smile playing across his lips. The three crinkled their eyebrows together, his comment had lacked the exuberance and fervor the topic of Lily had never failed to bring out in the handsome Quidditch player. It was in this moment, everyone at the table knew something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Sirius was just about to confront James over what had happened at dinner, when there was a quiet knock on the grandiose doors. James pulled one open to find Remus and Peter standing on the porch, dressed in childish footie pajamas, with Hogwarts trunks behind them.<p>

"I like the clothes." James complimented.

"Here, have a pair." Peter tossed him a green set, Sirius gained a red.

"I feel like I'd be betraying my house by wearing this. All I can think of is Slytherin." James held up the offending article with a disgusted look.

"Wormy's mum made them for us; she insisted we put them on before we left." Remus grimaced.

"Mum wants a picture of the four of us in them." Peter grumbled, pulling at the uncomfortable material. He hated the baby treatment, but his mother seemed insistent on giving it to him.

"I suppose we best get my mum to get a picture of us then." James chose to just strip in the entrance hallway, after the door had been fully shut-Sirius shirking his clothes as well. They kicked the day wear to the base of the grand staircase and pulled on the footie pajamas. The handmade articles were a bit too small for their size and uncomfortably squashed their feet together. All four boys were grimacing as they waddled their way through the manor in search of Mrs. Potter.

"What are you boys up to?" Dorea sounded highly amused.

"Hey mum, we were just looking for you." James struggled to turn around without giving himself a very painful pull at his crotch.

"Where did you get such a ridiculous set of pajamas?"

"Peter's mum," Sirius explained, bending over to try and loosen the area.

"She wants a picture of us in them; think you could give us a hand?" Peter suggested pulling at the fabric again.

"Yes, I'll try and find a camera quick so I can put you four boys out of your misery."

"Thanks Mrs. Potter," Remus said, collapsing into a heap and rubbing his feet, pulling at the toes.

Dorea returned moments later and once the boys had stood and smiled, she clicked it. The boys sighed and undid the zipper to their waists, letting the fabric gather there so they would only be shirtless. Each one sighed happily and rocked backwards onto their heels, before hitting the carpeted steps behind them.

"I'll have this developed and owled off as soon as possible." She assured them, disappearing once again.

"So what was that at dinner Prongs?"

"What happened at dinner?" Remus perked up, pushing himself to a sitting position, arms splayed behind him.

"We brought up the topic of Lily and he didn't go off on his usual, I don't even really know what they are, appraisals of her beauty?"

"What?" Peter shifted his eyes between Sirius and James. "You're not sick are you Prongs?"

"No I am not sick-I'm just, I'm confused as to how I feel." James sighed, rolling his shoulders and playing with the green material.

"Confused, in what way?" Remus the ever analytical human being he was, just had to know more than poor James knew himself.

"I don't even know. All I know is she doesn't have a lot of interest in me, or she's just in denial. I get so flustered around her and all my words come out jumbled. Most of the time I don't even know what I'm saying to her and I think it's why we end up in so many fights. Last week though, I ran into this other bird from school and we talked for a while. The terrible thing is that, I sort of enjoyed it. I don't want to give up on Lily, but this girl had a real interest in me."

"You actually met another girl, another girl that you willingly checked out?" Sirius raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I didn't really check her out Pads; it was more of a pleasant conversation between two people who could be friends."

"Well then Prongs, why don't you just be nice to the girl you met, become her friend and maybe everything will work itself out eventually." Peter suggested.

"Wormtail is right, just stick with Lily but also start looking at other options."

"I'll do that this year, I'll look around a bit more."

"That's the spirit mate." Sirius clapped his friend on the back and then fell backwards into the stairs. "Can we go to bed yet?"

* * *

><p>"I think Leo is secretly in love with Aquarius, but because Aquarius is involved with Taurus, so he can't do anything about it." Lily philosophized as they gazed up at the seemingly endless batch of stars glittering in the velvet of black. The grass was cold against their backs, but neither one noticed.<p>

"Personally, I prefer the Lion and Lamb kind of story. Leo being in love with Aries, both of them overcoming the trial of him being the predator, and her the prey. Falling in love against all odds, no matter what society tells them is right. It seems like a much better love story than an awkward love triangle in which Leo will never achieve his dreams." Severus returned, his black eyes drifting to Lily's soft figure. She was smiling at the idea he had just expressed.

"I can see how that would be very romantic, I can just imagine how amazing it'd be if it were to happen to me. Though, who would be my lion, I have not a clue." Lily sat up, pulling at some of the grass, a few blades coming free. She passed them from hand to hand until letting them dust the bottoms of her pajamas. Severus snorted at her notation.

"Please do tell me when you find your lion; perhaps you can help me find my lamb." Lily giggled, obviously not picking up on what he was trying to say.

"I'll definitely help you with that." Lily gave him a small, lopsided grin before stretching. Her light blue pajama top rose a couple inches above the waist band of her polar bear printed pants. Severus' eyes traced the pale flesh greedily, but she did not see the lustful look in his gaze when she turned back. "I'll see you in the morning; I think it's time for sleep."

"Night Lily," Severus whispered, trying to keep his voice calm and contained.

"Night Sev," He relished the way his name rolled off her sleepy lips and only headed to his own tent once Lily was safely zipped inside with the lantern out.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I have a confession; the Marauders are a lot more fun to write about. I like Lily and Severus and all, I just don't feel like they have much to do outside the realm of school. I also really like Peter, so I don't want to hear any hate towards him in the reviews. Definitely leave a review though! The more you review the more I might update! (Reviews include spamming PM's which ask me when my next update will be and making sure I'm writing the story.) ~May Waters, who had that happen to her and loved it.<strong>


	2. HSoWaW

Chapter 2

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

><p>"Mum, we have to be in the prefects' carriage right now." Lily complained as her mother straightened her red and gold tie once more.<p>

"I'm going to miss you," She whispered, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace. Lily made a face over her shoulder at Severus who was now holding back light chuckles.

"I'll miss you too mum, see you at Christmas Break." Then Lily grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him onto the carriage, safely escaping more of her mother's farewell.

She loved her mother, really she did, but she hated goodbye's. Lily had never been fond of saying goodbye to anyone; it usually meant closure and no more contact. She, however, would be staying in contact with her mum, so there was no need. Many of her friends would say goodbye at the end of the year, it always made her wonder if they planned on coming back.

"Lily?" She turned to find Remus Lupin standing just a short ways off from the entrance to the carriage.

"Lupin?"

"Hey, how was your summer?" He greeted.

"Fine, yours?"

"Quite entertaining," Lily looked down the hall searching quietly for Remus' friends. "If you're looking for my friends, you're not going to find them. I'm here for the prefect's meeting."

"You're the other Gryffindor prefect?" She looked excited at the prospect.

"I am indeed," He smiled and held the door open. "After you both as I'm guessing Severus is a prefect too?"

Lily always liked Remus because he treated everyone fairly and with kindness. He tried to be nice to Lily and her friends when he would study with her, with meant cordiality with Severus Snape who his friends bullied on occasion. He had taken to calling the Slytherin by his first name to try and influence friendly terms, but the boy had refused to call Remus anything but his surname.

"Yeah I am Lupin," Severus sneered at him. Remus' smile didn't falter and he gestured for them to go in.

"Good, good. At least patrolling should be happy times if we're all friends."

"We're not friends Lupin." Severus growled, Lily pushed him none to gently to pass along her annoyance. Remus didn't deign his cold exterior a response, choosing to take a seat and remove a quill, ink well, and parchment from his bag for notes should he need it.

* * *

><p>Lily and Severus were set to patrol the train for the first hour, she had volunteered them together and the Head Boy had nearly dropped his own quill. Lily had flushed red after the silence became painfully obvious and it was then she figured out Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had never been paired together before now. They patrolled the corridors in silence, drawing a few glances from compartments filled with rivalling houses. She only had to stop a couple young students determined to show their worth, as a wizard or witch respectively, before they seriously damaged other students. Lily finally chose to strike up some conversation once their patrolling was coming to a close.<p>

"Our O.W.L.'s are this year; I'm going to have to keep up on a lot of studying. Plus we're prefects Sev, that's going to take up a lot of our time." Lily complained to Severus as they walked down the side of the Hogwarts Express.

"Yeah," Severus paused, "Lily, would you mind if I went and sat with the Slytherin's?"

"Oh, no, go sit with your other friends. I keep stealing you away for all the train rides; you deserve to hang out with them." Lily hoped the disappointed feeling in her stomach at his words hadn't shone through in her tone.

"See you later Lily,"

"See you Sev!"

Lily wandered down the train in search of a compartment when she stumbled across the boys who were the bane of her current existence. She stared at them for quite a while, even as the train moved towards its destination. They were just chatting, laughter would erupt every so often and Sirius had tried a couple of times to coax them into a game of exploding snap. They seemed oblivious to her watching them; it was a good half hour she stood there, when she resigned herself to going and finding a compartment with the first years. Just as she made to leave, her new owl Beauty rolling on the trunk behind her, Remus waved for her to enter. She always had a soft spot for the boy; he was always looking out for her.

"Hey Lily," He greeted brightly when she gently pushed the glass door open.

"Hi," She tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Did Snivellus ditch you for his little death eater pals?" Sirius asked insensitively.

"He's not a Death Eater," Lily defended. The first years would definitely be better than this.

"We all know he is Evans," James joined in. "You just refuse to admit it."

"I won't admit it because it's not true." Lily stated dangerously, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Oh please, can't you see his interest in the Dark Arts? It's what they're all aiming to be, little soldiers for Lord Voldemort, the man who wants you dead."

"Maybe he'll eradicate you just because you're an annoying toadstool." Lily snapped, then she turned gracefully and marched off down the train in search of some scared first years who would let her sit with them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lily, were you sitting with first years on the train?" Sara Rickman asked. Sara was a smaller blonde with a big build. She wasn't by any means overweight, but she had a little more bass than the other girls in the Gryffindor Dorm. Lily had never made a best friend in her dorm as they all shunned Severus from their presence. Lily looked up at her roommate; her bright blue eyes appeared to be judging her with every movement.<p>

"Yes, I thought I might introduce myself to them in case they need any help getting around the castle, I'm a prefect this year.

"Well, good luck." Sara replied flouncing off after Marlene McKinnon, a busty blond, and Hestia Jones, a slim brunette. Lily gritted her teeth and moved through the crowds, sending confused first years down the loading dock to where Hagrid was still yelling out for the first years. On her way up to the castle in the last carriage with a couple rowdy fourth years, Lily used the band on her wrist to pull her hair up into an exasperated and loose ponytail. She hoped Severus would get the message so they could talk before bed.

* * *

><p>At the welcome back feast, Lily sat by herself as usual amongst students who passed her weird looks for not sitting with any friends. She watched as seven girls and four boys joined the Gryffindor table during the sorting. Lily ate in silence, searching the Slytherin table for Severus hoping to catch his gaze so she'd know if he'd seen the signal. He was too involved with the other boys to pay attention to her though. The treacle tart tasted sour in her mouth as she counted down the moments to when they would be released from the Great Hall. After the general announcements about school rules they were all free to go to their new dorms. Lily approached Remus who was separating from his friends.<p>

"Hey Remus?"

"Yes?" He turned politely towards her noticing her put out expression.

"I don't mean to be slacking off on my duty or anything, but can you show the first years up to the common room without me? I just need to be alone for a moment and I'll be there for the girls, but-"

"It's fine Lily, I understand." His hand rested comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Thank you," She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug before dejectedly walking towards the hiding place she was supposed to meet Severus if he got her message.

Lily waited for thirty minutes before she decided he was not coming. The first years would most likely be at the common room by now as well, so she left the alcove and ran up the stairs, hoping small and large gaps alike as the stairs attempted to move on her. She felt like an agent in one of the spy movies she'd watched with her parents over the summer as she skidded to a halt in front of The Fat Lady and was granted entrance. Remus had just finished up the tour and was directing about bedrooms.

"Ah, there is our other fifth year prefect, Lily Evans. She'll be showing the girls to their dorms." Remus announced sleepily, she smiled at him trying to convey her apologies.

"Sorry I couldn't be here for the tour, I just had somewhere else to be for a bit." Lily smiled sweetly at the girls.

"Are you two dating?" One curious first year asked.

"Er, no," They replied together.

"I saw you hugging earlier," she furthered.

"You can hug friends," Lily rolled her eyes.

"You can?" She looked at the boy next to her and jumped on him.

"Hey what are you doing?" He cried out.

"Hugging my friend,"

"Up to bed with all of you, boys can't go up to the girl's dorm because of enchantments on the staircases, so don't even bother kids." Lily grinned and then started walking up the girls steps. "You first year girls will be near the top, you stay in the same dorm all seven years you attend here."

"What'll happen to the students that are new next year?"

"They will sleep in the current seventh year dorms as those inhabiting there will be graduated and no longer attending school." Lily stopped at the sixth door and smiled. "In you go,"

Once all the first years were safely stowed away inside the dorm, Lily dropped back down three floors to her own dorm. She didn't even bother with pajamas as she curled happily into the warm duvet.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This chapter was very elusive and I apologize in such a lengthy delay. All my original plans for the characters sort of went out the window and that's why I had no idea where this was even going to go. I am pleased though and I was able to pull what may be a familiar section from my one-shot "Hogwarts Express." I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas for the story as well as I might need a little push for the next chapter. Make sure you leave a comment in the box below, even if you're only saying "hi." ~M<strong>


End file.
